


the past is present

by venndaai



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/F, Identity Porn, Interactive Fiction, POV Second Person, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Your name is Billie Lurk and you're the second in command of the Whalers, and the mysterious masked stranger stalking Dunwall's streets is intruding on your brand.





	the past is present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/gifts).



> Total wordcount is 14,384, but each individual path is probably between 3,000 and 4,000 words long.
> 
> EDIT: Just noticed and fixed a broken link in the story. If you'd already encountered it, I'm sorry! I didn't test carefully enough.

[Story hosted here.](http://philome.la/mftexanon/pastispresent)

 


End file.
